The Surprise
by Aurorasilverthorne
Summary: Esteban wants Shuriki to attend Avalor's annual Peace Festival with him, but when a family breakfast goes awry, his plans are put in jeopardy. Meanwhile, Elena and the rest of the family come to terms with the fact that one of their own is in love with the woman who slew two of their relatives and held their kingdom captive for forty-one years.
1. Chapter 1

**The Surprise: Part 1**

 **(Shuriki x Esteban)**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Elena of Avalor and all of its characters belong to Disney.

Shuriki was already in the dining room when Esteban and his cousins came down for breakfast. The sorceress and crowned princess were still getting used to the idea of being around each other. Thank Maru for Isabel who ran right up to Shuriki and threw her arms around the displaced queen.

"Good morning, _prima_!"

Shuriki, caught off guard by the girl's affection, hesitated for a moment before leaning down to return the princess' hug. "Good morning, Isabel."

"You can call me, Isa, if you want," Isabel smiled.

"That's very sweet of you, princess, but I don't think-"

Just then Luisa appeared with a massive platter of _panqueques con dulce de leche_. Francisco followed close behind with a large tray of empty glasses and four pitchers, each full of either water, apple juice, milk or orange juice.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Lieutenant Gabriel Núñez, the rising star of the royal guard, poked his head into the room. "Did someone say breakfast?"

Another door at the opposite end of the hall opened and in walked their royal wizard in-training, Mateo de Alma, and the harbor master's judicious daughter, Naomi Turner.

Mateo smiled. "Morning everyone."

"I smell food," Naomi said, cutting right to the chase.

" Why don't you all join us," Francisco offered.

"There's plenty here," Luisa agreed.

"Come on you guys!" Elena motioned toward the table. "Have breakfast with us!"

Esteban started to pull out a chair for Shuriki then Isabel tugged on her dress. Shuriki looked down. "Yes, what is it dear?"

"Will you sit with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, alright." Shuriki gave Esteban an apologetic smile as Isabel led her to the other side of the table where they each took a seat and started passing around plates filled with fruit which could then be eaten by itself or used as extra toppings for pancakes.

Shuriki had just popped a strawberry into her mouth when Naomi turned to her and asked, "So...when's the wedding?"

Shuriki immediately gagged while Esteban inhaled a fair amount of milk which went straight up his nose and out onto the otherwise pristine tablecloth. Francisco raised an eyebrow at his wife who tried unsuccessfully to hide her chortle with a cough.

Gabe had to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Isabel's smile was like that of a child on Navidad while Mateo hid his behind a napkin.

Elena's inquiring gaze shifted between Shuriki and Esteban before settling on her cousin.

The chancellor was too busy wiping milk off his shirt and scowling at Naomi to notice. "Miss Turner, as I've already asked multiple times, please refrain from discussing such personal matters here at the breakfast table!"

Elena frown. "It's a simple question. Are you going to marry her or not?"

"Everyone, please...can we just...talk about something else?" Shuriki begged.

"We haven't really discussed marriage," Esteban admitted,

"Why not?"

Luisa could tell Esteban was getting frustrated just by the tone of his voice. She turned to her granddaughter. " _Mija_ , maybe we should change the subject? I dont think-"

"Because Shuriki doesn't feel comfortable talking about it. Can we please just finish our meal?" Esteban interrupted.

"But-"

Something inside of Esteban snapped and the chancellor slammed his fist down hard on the table. "Dann it, Elena, I said enough!"

His sudden outburst startled everyone, especially Shuriki. The sorceress offered a quiet apology and excused herself from the table.

"Shuriki, wait." Esteban tried to catch her, but she brushed past him before bursting into tears. Everyone watched her bump into Armando. The steward didn't know what-or rather _who_ -had hit him until the distraught sorceress was already out the door.

Esteban looked to Francisco as if pleading for his advice. The old man nodded. "Go after her, _mijo_."

Relief flooded Esteban's face as well as his body. " _Gracias_ , Abuelo."

I really hope you enjoyed the first part of this story. I'll add the next part as soon as I can. I want to say thank you to all of my friends and readers for being so patient with me. You're all awesome! I totally love you guys! Hugs! 😃


	2. Chapter 2

**The Surprise: Part 2**

 **(Shuriki x Esteban)**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Shuriki and Esteban both belong to Disney.

When Esteban didn't find her in his room or the garden, he headed for the library. It was one of the few places Shuriki could go after Elena confined the sorceress to the palace. It was also the one place where her anxiety wouldn't rear its ugly head.

Sure enough, he found her sitting on a divan near the back of the massive room, muffling her sobs with an overstuffed pillow.

"Shuriki?"

She lifted her head, realized it was him, and immediately turned away in a despairing attempt to conceal the tears staining her cheeks.

Esteban sat down and pulled Shuriki into his arms. As was expected, she buried her face in his chest, and began to cry.

"Oh, _mi_ _corazón_..."

He held her tight, kissed the top of her head, rubbed her back and murmured words of reassurance in her ear. If she hadn't been clinging to the front of his coat like her life depended on it, Esteban would've stormed back into that dining hall and told his family off, but the sorceress needed him so he stayed.

Whether his family wanted to believe it or not, Shuriki was fragile, both physically and mentally. The gnawing guilt she felt for what she'd done to Raul and Lucia, the grief she still wrestled with after losing her own family, the unyielding pressures of ruling Avalor had no doubt taken their toll.

She eventually calmed down enough to form actual dialog, though Esteban couldn't help noticing that her hands were still shaking when he offered her his handkerchief. Rather than let Shuriki do it herself, he gently cupped the back of her head so she couldn't pull away, then softly dabbed her eyes with the velvetine cloth. "There now. See? You needn't get upset. Everything is going to be alright."

"Esteban, dear," she sniffled. "Why are you being so good to me. We both know I don't deserve it."

" _Mi_ _amor_ ," Esteban took her hands in his. "You shouldn't say these things for to err is human. Everyone has flaws, and we've all done things in life we regret, but making a mistake does not mean that you are unworthy of love. I forgave you. My family has forgiven you, although I do not think they realize it yet. Shuriki, _cariño_ , you need to forgive yourself."

Shuriki shook her head. "I can't, I...I don't know how."

He let go of one of her hands and reached up to caress her cheek with his thumb. "Then I will teach you." He couldn't help but smile when Shuriki turned her head and pressed her lips to his palm.

Esteban didn't object-though he was pleasantly surprised-when Shuriki settled herself onto his lap. She nuzzled his neck then nipped and kissed his collarbone before stifling a yawn.

Esteban readjusted himself on the divan so they'd both be more comfortable while Shuriki waited as patiently as she could before resting her head on his chest.

"Esteban?"

"Yes, _querida_?"

"Thank you."

Esteban kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, _novia_."


End file.
